enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Rapanuijski kalendar
Rapanuijski kalendar ili kalendar Rapa Nuija bio je domorodački lunisolarni kalendar Uskršnjeg otoka. Danas se više ne koristi. Svjedočanstvo William J. Thomson, blagajnik na brodu USS Mohican, je u prosincu 1886. proveo 12 dana (od 19. do 30.) na Uskršnjem otoku. Među podacima koje je Tomson prikupio, bila su imena noći lunarnog mjeseca i mjeseci godine:THOMSON, William J. 1891, p546. "Te Pito te Henua, or Easter Island". Report of the United States National Museum for the Year Ending June 30, 1889. Annual Reports of the Smithsonian Institution for 1889. 447-552. Washington: Smithsonian Institution. (An online version is available here) :Domoroci su računali svoje vrijeme, dapače, to i dalje čine po mjesecima (..."by moons or months"...), počinjući godinu kolovozom, što je, po tradicijama, bilo vrijeme kada su se Hotu Matua i njegovi pratitelji iskrcali na otok. Mjeseci Thomson je ovako zabilježio mjesece: : Dani Kalendarski mjesec je podijeljen na dvije polovine, počevši od mladog i punog Mjeseca. Thomson je ovako zabilježio kalendar u vrijeme njegovog posjeta otoku. Mladi mjesec je bio 25. studenog i opet u noći 24./25. prosinca;Izračunato: ovde. Uskršnji otok je na oko 109° (7,3 sata) zapadno od Greenwicha, pa je mladi Mjesec od 9:55 ujutro 25. prosinca po UTC dogodio u 2:38 ujutro po lokalnom vremenu, u noći 24./25. Tomson je zabilježio kako je srp mladine prvi put bio vidljiv 26. studenog. : Tri izvora koja imamo, slažu se međusobno, osim u slučaju dva interkalirana dana (masnim slovima) i noći mladog Mjeseca kod Englerta, koji je izgleda pomiješan s jednim od ovih. Počevši od (o)ata-e, noći mladog Mjeseca, dani su: :*Mladi i puni Mjesec, te prva i posljednja četvrt. Kokore-e su neimenovane (premda numerirane) noći; tahi, rua, toru, haa, rima, ono su brojevi od 1 do 6. Riječ kokore kognata je s havajskim ‘a‘ole - "ne" i tahićanskim ‘aore - "nema"; ovdje to može značiti "bez imena, bezimen".http://www.netaxs.com/~trance/mamari.html Raščlamba Kalendar koji je Thomson pribilježio upadljiv je po tome što ima 13 mjeseci. Svi drugi autori spominju samo 12, a Métraux i Barthel nalaze pogrješku kod Tomsona: :Tomson prevodi "Anakena" kao kolovoz i sugerira da je godina počinjala u to doba jer se Hotu-Matua iskrcao u Anakeni tog mjeseca, ali moji obavještajci i Roussel (1869.) navode srpanj kao Anakenu.''MÉTRAUX, Alfred. 1940, p52. "Ethnology of Easter Island." ''Bernice P. Bishop Museum Bulletin 160. Honolulu: Bernice P. Bishop Museum Press. :Zamjenu zasnivamo na popisima Metraux-a i Englert-a (ME:51; HM:310), koji se slažu. Thomsonov popis odstupa za jedan mjesec.BARTHEL, Thomas S. 1978, p48. ''The Eighth Land. Honolulu: the University Press of Hawaii. Međutim, Guy''GUY, Jacques B.M. 1992. "À propos des mois de l'ancien calendrier pascuan" ("On the months of the old Easter Island calendar"), ''Journal de la Société des Océanistes 94-1:119-125 je izračunao nadnevke mladog Mjeseca za godine 1885.-87. i pokazao da se Thomsonov popis slaže s Mjesečevim mijenama 1886. Zaključio je da su stari Rapanuanci rabili lunisolarni kalendar s kotuti-jem, prijestupnim mjesecom, te da se Thomson našao na Uskršnjem otoku u godini s prijestupnim mjesecom. Dani hotu i hiro su izgleda bili interkalarni. Kalendarskom mjesecu od 28 dana potreban je jedan ili dva interkalarna dana kako bi bio u fazi s lunarnim mjesecom, koji traje oko 29,5 dana. Jedna od rongorongo tablica možda opisuje pravilo kada umetati ovakve dane.GUY, Jacques B.M. 2001. "Le calendrier de la tablette Mamari", Bulletin du Centre d'Études sur l'Île de Pâques et la Polynésie 47:1-4. Izvori Kategorija:Kalendar Kategorija:Uskršnji otok